Try, Try Again
by selanc
Summary: If, at first, you don't succeed... BeckettCadman


**Title:** Try, Try Again  
**Author:** Shannon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Beckett/Cadman  
**Warning/Spoilers:** Spoilers up to 2.04 Duet. Oh, and I attempt humour.  
**Summary:** If, at first, you don't succeed...  
**A/N:** For **az-anneliese** in the **icaw** ficathon. She asked for Carson courting Laura. Huge thanks to **LadyCiristh** and **the-Bookworm-Princess** for beta-ing.

**Try, Try Again**

It was supposed to be a normal first date. A nice dinner without Rodney McKay and Katie Brown and with Laura Cadman in her own perfectly fine body, followed by a perfectly mockable movie – it was even going to be a private screening thanks to Dr Zelenka and a well-aimed bottle of Scotch.

The dinner went well – the balcony was beautifully set up and they talked and laughed and the food had been delicious. She was actually rather surprised by that, given that she had absolutely no idea what half the ingredients were. Never underestimate the power of an old romantic cook with Pegasus food.

The dinner was fantastic and yet somehow, in the hallway between the balcony and the rec room, they found themselves veering into a bathroom.

"I'm sorry about this, Laura," Carson said weakly, smiling at her from his side of the toilet bowl. "How about we forget tonight and let me make it up to you after your mission?"

Her response was to lean forward and throw up in the bowl.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Rodney!" 

Rodney's head popped up from behind his computer. "Yes. Carson?"

Carson stared at him, wide-eyed. "I need your help."

Rodney sighed and moved out from behind the desk. "Of course you do. Nothing can ever be done without my help. It's not like I'm a particularly busy man or anything." He snapped his fingers. "Come on. What is it?"

Carson whipped out two shirts from behind his back. "Which one? The blue or the black?"

Rodney just gaped at him. "What makes you think I would know?"

"Well, you always say you know everything."

Rodney shook his head. "You've seen Sheppard's hair! Why don't you try asking him instead?"

"He's running with Ronon."

"So you thought you'd ask _me_?"

"Yes."

Rodney leaned back against the bench and crosses his arms. "Fine. Which did you wear last time?"

"Neither."

"Well, then, the blue. Brings out your eyes."

Carson blinked. "Really?"

"I don't know!" Rodney gazed at him, suspicious. "What's this for, anyway?"

"My second first date with Laura."

Rodney leapt up and stabbed his finger repeatedly at the door. "Out! Out now! That name will not be mentioned in this lab."

Carson grinned. "Fine, Rodney. Thank you for your help."

"Out!"

Of course, when his medical team carried Laura and her team into his infirmary, he completely forgot about the shirt and anything else but the care of his patients.

Several hours later, when Laura awoke, she just shook her head briefly. "Nice shirt. Can it take a raincheck?"

* * *

Atlantis Bowl was a fantastic idea. In theory, anyway. A couple of the guys who'd taken woodwork at school had carved out two lanes worth of pins the previous year, and more had been sent on the Daedelus along with bowling balls. Add a couple scientists rigging flashing lights and it reminded Laura strongly of half her dates in high school. 

Only this time, thank God, she wasn't with Jason Rowls; he'd always had the unfortunate habit of trying to stick one hand down her pants while cleaning out his braces with the other. Carson was much cleaner. And more attractive. And polite. And kind.

And _polite_. Which, while a charming attribute, was a bit of a let-down when half your evening was spent watching your date attempt to console a drunk Dr Kusinagi as she pined after McKay.

After they had escorted Miko back to her room, Laura slumped, exhausted, against the wall. Carson leaned next to her. "I'm really sorry, Laura. I'm not usually this bad at first dates."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not normally this bad either." She shrugged. "At least we're not hurt this time."

And then four hallways and an errant bowling pin later, she sprained her ankle. Lying there, sighing, she only _just_ managed to resist hitting her head against the floor.

* * *

Two hours before First Date Number Four, Carson found himself sitting under a lab bench with Teyla, trapped by surrounding debris. Watching the time tick away on his watch, he groaned and dropped his head onto his knees. "Bugger it, Rodney, did you have to go round exploding things _now_?" he muttered. "Laura's got to be going mad." 

Teyla rested her hand on his arm. "How is your relationship with Lieutenant Cadman going, Carson?"

He shook his head. "What relationship? We haven't even gotten through a successful first date yet." He glanced up, looking wistful. "It was going to be Shepherd's Pie tonight. My mother's recipe. Not exactly right, of course, given that we have no minced beef and that the potatoes aren't really potatoes, not to mention the cheese… but it would've been nice."

"And what do you think of Lieutenant Cadman?"

He gazed at her and smiled softly. "Oh, she's a lovely girl. I just wish we could get through one bloody date without something going wrong." He sighed. "I'm afraid she'll hurt Rodney for this."

Teyla smiled. "I think she will have to wait behind me."

* * *

The room was dark. And small. It smelled vaguely of mothballs which Laura found a little strange as she didn't think the Ancients would have mothballs; surely with all their fancy technology they'd have something better than _mothballs_. 

She sighed. "I think we lose at first dates, Carson."

"Oh, I don't know, love. This isn't too bad."

"Carson, we're stuck."

"Aye. In a closet."

"And this is good, how?"

"Well, for starters, we're alone. And not ill nor injured. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling quite comfortable." His arms snaked around her waist.

She tilted her head. "…Oh." She wriggled a little, and leaned against him. "You smell nice."

"Why, thank you. You smell absolutely lovely as well."

They stood there for a few minutes, silent.

Laura shifted. "Okay, I know we can't see each other so the aim might be a little off, but do you want to try the kissing thing now?"

"I think that's a perfect idea."

She reached with her hands for his head and slowly, carefully, their lips met… And _damn_. Hot damn. Well, that was _better_ than she was expecting – and boy, had she been expecting a _lot_.

She pulled back, and lightly touched his lips with her fingers, feeling them as he smiled.

She cocked her head. "What?"

"You taste much nicer than Rodney."

She grinned. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." And then she pulled him closer for more.


End file.
